HA! Gender Bend story
by vampireintherain
Summary: This story if a what if ...Arnold was a girl and Helga was a boy. Enter the teen years of Hank and Ariel as they struggle to understand each other.
1. Chapter 1

HA!-Gender Bend

Characters:

Arnold = Ariel

Helga = Hank (Henry) Gerald Pataki

Lila=Leo

Olga=Odin

Rhonda=Randell

Curly= stays the same but her real name is Tamantha

Sheena=Sean

Patty=Patrick

Sid= short for Sidney (genderless)

Gerald=Geraldine

Brainy=Brianna

Nadine=Nathan

Eugene=Eugenia(real name look it up)

Phoebe=Preston

Harold=Harriet

Stinky= Sandy

Ruth=Rush

Side characters= Chocolate Gal, Ms. Simmons (Kathy)

Chapter 1-Pizza Thursday

Hank leaned against his locker in a crowded high school hallway. His magenta shirt contrasted next to his permanent scowl as he was born that angry .He crossed his arms impatiently, a small ribbon design bracelet peaked from his wrist. Years ago people stopped teasing him about it, now days people don't even mention it, usually it didn't end well.

When a dark haired, blue glasses teenage boy with a light blue sweater and slacks began to talk towards him, Hank let out a sigh.

"What took you so long, I am starving here." said Hank lightly slapping the glasses boy on the back of the head.

"I was in class, Hank" the boy said while fixing his glasses.

"Blah, Blah, blah. Let's get a move on, Preston or we will miss Pizza Thursday" said Hank as Preston placed his textbooks inside his locker.

"Coming" said Preston following Hank that was already walking away forcing Preston to walk faster.

Hank opened the doors wide of the cafeteria and took a big sniff.

"Smell that, Preston. The smell that actually makes this hell hole worthwhile." Hank said. When suddenly someone calling his name broke his cheese filled fantasies. He flinched turning around knowing very well whose voice it was.

"Leo" Hank mumbled under his breath.

"How was Biology class?" Leo asked

"You should know since you were there as well" replied Hank with a hint of disinterest.

Leo let out a small chuckle running his fingers though his ginger hair.

"That is true." Leo said, waving at Preston hello.

"Well this conversation has been all good and all but we got to go. Later" Hank said turning around and dragging Preston by the collar of his sweater.

The last thing that Hank could hear Leo was that they should hang out soon.

While both stood in the cafeteria line, Hank kept mumbling curses under his breath.

"Leo still bothers you. I mean it has been years since him…"Preston started to say before Hank quickly slapped Preston behind the head to keep him from saying anything else.

"No I am not. I just can't stand the sight of him. Always going around like he is Jesus or something. "said Hank

"Well he is the captain of every sport team, and the debate team, plus he is the Student Council president, and he volunteers in Soup Kitchens on the weekend." stated Preston as if he had the whole speech memorized.

"So he is smart, popular, and athletic…and cares about poor people. BIG FAT DEAL" said Hank

"Are you sure, it is not because of you know" Preston said while looking elsewhere.

Hank closed his eyes in annoyance as the cafeteria line progressed. Both grew quiet as they approached the cafeteria lady, till not a sound was spoken between the two boys. Hank with a satisfied expression walked out of the cafeteria line with his pizza tray walking forward without looking to where he was going.

When as on cue, he accidently crashed against someone slamming his try all over his magenta shirt he instantly grabbed the person when a pair of green eyes stopped Hank dead on his tracks.

"Ariel" said Hank chocking on a gasp. Ariel looked up at Hank's blue eyes lightly biting her lower lip before speaking.

"Hey, Henry" said the football headed girl.

"It is Hank" said Hank with his pretend angry tone.

"Hank" repeated Ariel softly.

"Yes, Hank. We all know who you are. Now, why don't you let go of my friend" someone interrupted forcing both Hank and Ariel to snap out of it.

All three of them turned to see who was talking even Preston who had stayed quiet the whole time. Hank sneered at the sight of the girl that interrupted. She stood with both hands at her hips .Her shoulder length hair black hair was in many braids and she wore a red shirt and black shorts.

"Well, well the great Lady G what do you want?" asked Hank in a mocking way.

"I won't repeat myself" she said. Hank rolled his eyes letting go of Ariel turquoise shirt. The second he did Geraldine grabbed Ariel to her side and glared at Hank that acted unamused. As Geraldine dragged Ariel away she whispered goodbye to Hank. While in the other hand Geraldine's eyes caught a glimpse of Preston and softly waved goodbye. Preston smiled and waved back.

Hank stood firm and screamed.

"Next time what were you are going …stupid football head." Then glanced at Preston that still haven't lowered his hand even after the girls were gone.

"Lower you hand idiot she is gone" said Hank and Preston quickly did. In order to turn the attention away from himself, Preston smiled to himself and said.

"You realize that was the first time you had spoken to Ariel since she came back?"

"What's you point?" sneered Hank crossing his arms looking at the cafeteria door.

"Nothing, just an observation" said Preston

"Why don't you go and make an **observation** with your chemistry set, Preston" said Hank hiding the blush on his cheeks.

Within minutes the lunch bell ran and the students slowly stood up and dumped their trash. Hank let out a sigh as he tried to remove the pizza chunks off his shirt.

"So much for Pizza Thursday" he mumbled to himself. Both of them walked out of the cafeteria with the crowd on way to their only class they hand together, History. Before both walked inside their history class, Hank stopped at the door, making Preston stop in front of him.

"Go ahead I'll be right back "said Hank and walked out. He sneaked out of the school and stood outside the school doors behind the large purple trashcans. He glanced around a few times before taking a small photograph from his black leather wallet .The photograph was of Ariel last time he had seen her before she left to be with her parents when they were twelve. He frowned thinking he needed a new photo now that Ariel was back. He looked down at his shirt and sighed in despair.

"Why must I be such a fool and say such uncultured words. The first time we lay eyes on each other after so many years "He pleaded to the universe when suddenly his thoughts were stopped abruptly by the sound of wheezing and the sudden Ashman inhaler sound. He closed his eyes rubbing the arch of his nose. Hank turned around stuffing the photo back to his wallet. The girl that stood behind him had brown hair into a medium size braid. She waved at Hank only irritating him more.

"Brianna, what a hell are you doing here? Don't you have class?" asked Hank while Brianna only blinked in response.

"Ok I get it, free period. Why don't you do that somewhere else…before I really get mad" Hank before stomping away.

"I am surrounded by idiots" He said.


	2. Chapter 2A

***Chapter 2 is going to be divided between A and B. A will focus on Hank's family life while B will focus on Ariel's to give a feeling of both of the main settings.***

Ch.2A

Hank walked out of intermediate French with a headache. The Jock/metrosexual of Randall wouldn't shut up about how bad hank shirt looked with pizza, chocolate pudding among other stains on his short. He stomped furiously while stuffing his hands on his pants' pockets. When he passed by Preston he waved at him and Preston soon joined him as Hank walked on the hallway.

When they reached the front doors Hank stopped abruptly spotting Ariel, Geraldine talking to Leo. Hank cursed under his breath pushing Ariel aside and said

"Move out of the way. You are blocking the exit". Preston walked behind him bowing quickly as an apology.

"What is his problem?" snapped Geraldine.

Leo only shrugged and said "Maybe he is in a hurry". While Ariel only rubbed her shoulder.

Afraid of saying anything seeing the mood that Hank was, Preston stayed quiet as Hank walked to the parking lot. Hank stopped in front of his motorcycle and turned to Preston.

"See you tomorrow, I there is shit I got to do." said Hank as he got on his bike. Preston nodded and waved good bye. He put on his black helmet with pink flames and drove off.

Quickly arriving home, he parked and looked up at his house. It has been the same house he had lived his whole life. Bob left them about the same time Ariel under circumstances that he never understood all he know is that his mother's drinking only got worse before it got better. He parked and unlocked the door entering quietly. The house was empty but that was no surprise. He noticed the phone had a recorded message and pressed the button to hear it. He flinched at the sound of the voice in the recorder. Odin, the crown jewel, Bob favorite son. Yet like everyone, he was blindsided when Bob left.

 _"_ _Hey, Bro. How's is it going? How is mom? I will be in town next month. Talk to you guys later"_ said the recording. Hank leaned against the wall while listening to the short message. He was tempted to call him back so he wouldn't call again till he answered but he felt too tired to focus on family life. He walked upstairs, entering his room, dumping his backpack in a corner. He took off his shirt and dumped the pink shirt on the floor. He went to his closest and looked at his clothes and grabbed a black tee with a pink line on the bottom and put it on. His room was had a desk and chair, a couple of books piled up in the floor, and some weights on the corner. He looked at the circular gray clock on his wall realizing that Miriam had like two more hours of work. He rolled up his shirts sleeves and walked back to the bottom floor. He opened the fridge and nothing much was there. They were due to do some shopping, but pay day was not till Saturday so they will have to survive on leftovers and cold pizza.

He grabbed what was left of some pasta he tried to make a couple of days ago and heated it up in the microwave. He ate and walked back to his room, putting the dirty plates in the dishwasher. He sat down on his bed looking at the ceiling of his room. He screwed up again…or at least he thought he did. He sighed and reached from under his bed a pink notebook grabbed the gel pen from between the pages and began to write.

 _The angel I pushed away,_

 _I backed away, lost in the trap that made me,me._

 _My angel with sapphire eyes that I lost myself between what I selfishly_

 _Hold dear…_

He wrote till he hear the front door open, so he closed his notebook and put it under the bed again. He peaked his head outside his room and looked downstairs.

"Miriam, is that you?" said Hank.

"Hi, Sweety" said Miriam weakly. Her hair was in a bun and she had a red vest with a button shirt under it. Hank got out of his room and walked to his mother.

"Long day, huh?" Hank commented.

"The supermarket was so full today" she said weakly as she opened the red rest and put it in the closet by the staircase.

"There is a slice of cold pizza in the fridge if you are hungry, Mom" he said pointing at the fridge with his thumb.

"That is odd. Usually you eat the pizza" said Miriam.

Hank looked away from the fridge.

"Yeah I wasn't in the mood" he said dryly.

"Oh Sweety are you ok?" asked Miriam checking his temperature.

Hank shook his mother off in frustration.

"I am fine, Miriam. Just eat or shower or whatever. I got homework." he said avoiding the subject all together. Miriam smiled softly at him, ruffled his hair slightly and said

"Alright"


	3. Chapter 2B

***Before I start this chapter. I want to say that thank to all of the people that had left me reviews. To answer the question that was asked since chapter 1. The gang are 16 years old, junior in high school. Thanks for the support.***

Chapter 2B

Ariel watched quietly as Hank stomped away. Geraldine kept complaining away about him; while Leo kept insisting that Hank was not as bad as he appeared. She frowned slightly as he hasn't changed much in the years apart. Yet something about him, made her feel like he has something buried inside him. She turned and smiled at Geraldine, and then to Leo.

"Geraldine, we should probably get going, I promised Mom that I would be home as soon as I could. We are still unpacking" said Ariel.

Geraldine turned around to see her best friend and nodded.

"Well, let's go." said Geraldine and turned to Leo and both girls said good bye to him. They both walked outside quietly. Ariel turned to see her best friend with a puzzled expression.

"You still mad about Hank?" Ariel asked.

Geraldine nodded placing a hand on her waist and turned her head to see Ariel.

"He could had sock you, if I hadn't come along when I did" she said. Ariel shook her and said.

"Hank, may be a lot of things, but in all these years he had never hit a girl"

"You always see the best in people, even when there is not" said Geraldine petting Ariel's head slightly.

Ariel giggled and shook her head.

"Trust me, it is not that bad" said Ariel, however Geraldine corrected her.

"Girl, that is because you don't have to see him as much as I do"

"Oh right I forgot, you work with him at Mrs. Vitello." Said Ariel

"Yes, yes. I can personally tell you how much pain the behind that boy can be. If there is someone that grinds my gears is Hank G. Pataki" said Geraldine.

"What do you think the G stands for?" wondered Ariel

"Only God knows. I mean it doesn't even say on his paychecks" said Geraldine.

"How about we talk about something different? How are things between you and Preston?" asked Ariel curiously. Geraldine only blushed.

"Girl, I have no idea what you talking about" said Geraldine walking at tad faster.

"I see it your eyes" said Ariel catching up.

"Nothing is going on. We are just friends" said Geraldine. Ariel smiled and said "Whatever you say".

Geraldine stopped as soon as they reached Sunset Arms. She turned to Ariel.

"Well I got to go. I am working today." said Geraldine

"See you tomorrow at school" said Ariel opening the door of the boarding house and a number of animals including Ariel's pet pig Abree. She entered the house, and could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Ariel entered the kitchen and finding her mother and her Grandma making dinner. Her Grandma was sitting down while her mother was by the stove.

"Mom, Granma I am home" said Ariel walking to her mother and Grandma giving each a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school, Honey?" said Ariel's mother, Stella. Ariel smiled and shrugged at both her mother and Grandma

"School was fine" said Ariel. Grandma pointed to a stain of chocolate pudding on the bottom of Ariel's skirt.

"What is that?" asked Grandma

"Oh, I got into an accident in the cafeteria" said Ariel.

"You should change your clothes so we can wash that stain out" said Stella.

"Yes, Mom" said Ariel walking towards her room upstairs. She soon came back with some black sweatpants with her skirt in her hands.

"Where is Dad?" asked Ariel looking around since she came down from her room.

"Still at work. He is setting up his office at the Community College." Said Stella. Ariel nodded, her father had gotten a job at the school here so the three of them had moved back here.

"I'm going to the washing machines," said Ariel still deep in thought.

"I will see you at dinner" said Stella. Ariel walked to the washing machine, running into Mai Hyunh leaving her father's room.

Ariel waved at her,

"How is Mr. Hyunh?"Asked Ariel

"Better, I think they will remove the cast .Falling off the stairs like that, I am so glad he only broke his leg" said Mai.

"Yes, it was. Well I got to go .Nice talking with you" said Ariel

Both parted ways and Ariel continued to walk, she passed by the bathroom, hearing the toilet flush and the door opening. Her Grandfather was zipping up his pants.

"Hi Grandpa" said Ariel

"Well ,well what do we got there?" asked Grandpa pointing at the light stain on the skirt.

"Oh an accident while I was the cafeteria. I ran into Henry…I mean Hank…more like I crashed into him "she said to him.

Grandpa let out a small chuckle,

"That boy never changes does he" Grandpa commented.

Ariel only shrugged.


	4. Chapter 3-Hank's secret

***Chapter 3. So exiting .These few chapters had been like a build up for me. I'm trying to introduce characters gradually. Anyways. Thanks for all your support.***

Chapter 3- Hank's Secret

Hank opened his eyes at 7:30 am. He looked around his room in a hazy half-awake vision. He stretched feeling his close notebook on his bed. He stood up rubbing his head, placing his notebook back under his bed walked to his underwear drawer and grabbed some socks and boxers, and a towel then he dragged himself to the bathroom. He entered the shower; and while he was under the hot water he leaned against the wall pensive. He glanced at his hand and clutched it.

 _Stupid Bob_ He thought. Within minutes he was out of the shower and he walked back to his room in his underwear. He grabbed a black shirt with a Punisher skull printed on it. He put it on along with a dark magenta pants and black steel toe boots. He picked up a couple of books and stuffed them inside his backpack with considerably force. He picked it up and lazily walked down stairs. Miriam sat quietly with a cup of coffee in her hand as Hank walked into the dining room.

"Morning Sweety" said Miriam as Hank grabbed the cereal box and a bowl.

"Don't forget you hare working tonight" said Miriam.

"YEEEEES MOM" said Hank

"I will get out of work early so I will see you when I come back from school" said Miriam.

"I know, this isn't my first rodeo" said Hank before stuffing his mouth with a large spoonful of cereal.

As he took the last spoonful of his cereal he looked up at the wall.

"Well look at the time, later Miriam" said Hank as he dumped his cereal bowl in the dishwasher and grabbed his backpack and walked to the front door. His hand reached the doorknob barely touching it.

"Your meeting is tonight" said Hank and walked out before Miriam answered back.

Hank parked in the usual motorcycle parking spot and rushed insider the school. There was a traffic accident and he was now late. He opened his backpack and took out a list and a large book that was titled _Norton Anthology of Poetry_.

"Stupid college level textbook" Hank mumbled to himself and he walked faster through the empty halls. When he suddenly crashed. The contents of his backpack including the book he was holding scattered across the floor and Hank fell on his bottom.

He looked down at his stuff and let out a small snarl. When he heard the concerning voice coming from the person he crashed into he froze for a slit second.

"Ariel…"he said chocking on the name when he shook his head furiously and said.

"Geez out of all the people in the world I crash into you, huh Football head "said Hank

Ariel picked up her small blue cap of the floor and placed it back at her head.

"Sorry He…I mean Hank" said Ariel

"What are y0ou doing in the halls? Class started a few minutes ago "said Hank as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I was on my way to the restroom" said Ariel. Hank looked down at Ariel and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up to her feet. As soon as she was up Hank started to feel nervous about touching her, he quickly let go of her arm.

"Then by all means, go, Football head. Don't stop by the likes of me" said Hank really fast.

He nervously picked his books and said

"Later "and gave her a sarcastic salute and walked about before Ariel could blink again. Ariel looked at him and then looked down at the floor the second he spotted a paper by her feet. She picked it up and looked at it.

It read

English AP Reading List

 _Norton Anthology of Poetry_

 _Hamlet_ \- William Shakespeare

 _Othello_ \- William Shakespeare

 _Pride and Prejudice_ \- Jane Austen

 _The Stranger_ -Albert Camus

 _Catcher in the Rye_ \- J.D. Salinger

 _Slaughterhouse -Five_ -Kurt Vonnegut

 _The Bell Jar_ -Sylvia Plath

 _A Tale of Two cities_ \- Charles Dickens

 _The Color Purple_ \- Alice Walker

The list had a couple of more books and at the bottom of the page it read,

Henry G. Pataki.

She looked up at the empty hall confused .As she walked to the girl's bathroom she looked at the list.

She thought really hard, none of her friends ever said that Hank was in an AP class. She continued to think about it even when she was back in class.

Hank in the other hand class sat down after the scolding the teacher gave him. He sat down on the back row and opened his backpack searching for his Poetry Anthology and his reading list. Nervously he searched faster when he could not find the list. His eyes grew wide and he remembered what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Ariel" he mumbled kind of loud followed by a face palm.

The teacher Ms. Winters stopped her lecture and fixed her glasses and said

"Mr. Pataki will you keep it down" While Hank simply slammed his head against his desk.

 _Oh, Fuck._ Hank thought.

 ***Lunch time***

Hank sat down in his usual middle table next to Preston while he poked his Jell-O with his plastic fork. Preston kept talking away about the latest science project on his Chemistry class. Hank half listened to what Preston said. A crash scrambled his thoughts when Eugenia fell face first into the trashcan. Sean helped her out of the trashcan. Hank shook his head, losing hope in all humanity. He looked around, Leo and Randall were talking by their favorite table while Randall's fan club gazed at him almost to the point of little hearts floating in the air. Curly was among them, Randall biggest stalker since first grade. She stood wearing a black shirt that had the word Geek in big bold white letters and a sweater textile red skirt with black converse shoes. Her hair was to her shoulders and she had a small ponytail on the side. Nathan read a book that had a beetle on the cover ignoring the girl's squeals. Harriet sat with her friends near the table that Randall. Harriet seemed to be more focused on her food than anything else. Sandy and Sid kept talking fast and loud about something Hank could care less.

Then Hank looked up as soon as a Geraldine and Ariel sat on the table right in front of them.

Ariel was speaking to Geraldine and Hank grew nervous. He hushed Preston and said

"Preston, I will be right back". Hank stood up and walked to Ariel's and Geraldine's table. Geraldine crossed her arms the second she saw Hank.

"Preston needs to talk to you" said Hank to Geraldine. She looked at Ariel then at Preston in front of them then back to Ariel.

"Girl, I will be right back" said Geraldine, she shot a death glare to Hank and walked to Preston who was a bit surprised that Geraldine walked over to talk to him.

"Wonder what Preston needs" said Ariel

"He doesn't. I made it up. All for their own good. "Said Hank Ariel only giggled at the comment "I guess you are right".

"I believe you have something of mine." said Hank placing his hand at the table not quite slamming it.

"You mean the reading list" said Ariel

"Not so loud" said Hank covering her mouth, then letting go.

"Why? Is it a secret?" asked Ariel puzzled

"Yes, now give it back." said Hank holding out his hand out. Ariel took it out of backpack and gave it back.

"I hope for your own good that you didn't tell a soul about this" said Hank.

"Why? "Asked Ariel

"None of your beeswax. It is none ones business" said Hank

Ariel looked at Hank and said "I guess"

She smiled looking at her food. "You know this is the first time we had really talked in a long time" she said.

Hank flinched remembering that time at San Lorenzo.

"Yeah, so what is your point?" asked Hank hiding his hand behind his back as if was still broken.

"I think it is sad. How is your family?" said Ariel

Hank frowned.

"We are all peachy. I work, Miriam works, Odin works. All peachy" said Hank

"What about your Dad?" asked Ariel

"Your guess is as good as mine. He left us. Bet no one told you that" said Hank

Ariel looked down at her hands not sure what to say.

"Don't trouble your pretty little head about it, Football head. That is all in the past." said Hank without thinking.

"Pretty, you think I'm pretty" Ariel said

Hank flinched and backed away slightly. "Pretty? You must be hearing things. Well I have my list, later" said Hank and walked away. He walked faster to the men's restroom floor and hit his head slightly with the wall.

"What a hell was that? Curse my tongue that slips out my true desires in the most inconvenient times" Hank mumbled when as always he heard heavy breathing behind his neck. He closed his eyes turning around to find Brianna taping a poster by the wall for Homecoming dance. He look at her tiredly and he just patted her in the shoulder and walked away. Brianna blushed slightly and fainted. Hank rubbed his temples as he walked back to the cafeteria right when the bell rang. He picked up his backpack and waved goodbye at Preston that was still talking to Geraldine by the time he came back for his stuff. Hank smiled to himself as he left.

The next two hours of class passed as a blur. He kept thinking of what he had said as he occasionally glanced at his AP reading list. Soon enough school was over and he walked through the halls. He passed by the gym and saw Ariel and Geraldine coming out of the girl's locker room with their school gym clothes, must be _Basketball practice day_ he thought. He nervously looked away from them as Ariel was wearing shorts trying not to blush. He walked as fast as he could away from them and into the parking lot. He drove back to his house and opened the door to find his mom in the sofa reading a magazine.

"Welcome back. How was school?" said Miriam.

"No time for that. Got to get to work, Pronto" Hank said as he looked for something to eat and end up toasting a piece of bread and put some jam on it.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" asked Miriam.

"No time" he only repeated as he walked upstairs to dump his backpack on the floor of his room. He changed his shirt for a plain black shirt and walked back to the kitchen noticing a brown bag on a counter. He picked it up and grabbed his work apron from the closet near the staircase. He lightly touched Miriam in the shoulder and said "Bye, Mom. Thanks for the lunch. Remember tonight".

"Don't worry I won't forget" said Miriam. He nodded and walked out. He arrived with five minutes to spare to the flower shop. He could see Harriet entering Mr. Green's butcher shop in her apron from work. Hank put on his apron and entered the flower show.

Mrs. Vitello noticed Hank and pointed it to the cash register. He nodded as he tied his apron. The second he started his shift, Randall entered the flower shop.

"Well what brings the Prince of Hillwood High to our humble flower shop?" asked Hank sarcastically. Randall just glared at him in response and began looking at the flower bouquets. He picked one of flowers in a large white basket with red and yellow roses along with a few daisies and a large red bow. He then picked it up and walked to the cashier.

"That will 49.95"said Hank.

Randall threw at Hank a 50 dollar bill and said to him "Keep the change"

Hank rolled his eyes and put the bill in the cashier. "Five cents. How generous of you" said Hank sarcastically

"Who is the lucky lady?" asked Hank

"None of your concern" said Randall as he walked out of the flower shop. Hank leaned back watching Randall leave with the flowers. He frowned while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Same old, same old" he said. The next two hours were normal. Flowers, money same old. Then Geraldine came in fixing her apron.

"Well it is about time." said Hank to her.

"Put a cork on it" said Geraldine.

Hank faked trembled and said "Oh soo scared". Geraldine glanced at Hank as she swept.

"What did you talked to Ariel about? "Asked Geraldine to Hank

"The weather. "Said Hank instantly

"No seriously" said Geraldine

"Ok fine, we were talking about our undying love for each other…Get real. She had something that it was mine that I dropped. Now drop the subject" said Hank.

"You are impossible to have a conversation with" said Geraldine, Hank only chuckled in response.

"Bet I know who you rather converse with" mumbled Hank

"What did you say? Asked Geraldine

"What of what?" only replied Hank.

 ***Quick question, who you rather Randall to be with? Curly or Harriet? Comment below you vote***


	5. Chapter 4-Dinner for three?

***Chapter 4 can you believe it! Oh the excitement. I'm working very hard to make this story worthwhile. Anyways thanks for the support.***

Chapter 4- Dinner for three?

The rest of the shift went on smoothly and soon enough it was nine pm. Hank quietly counted the money and recorded the earnings, he grabbed the five cent coin and stuffed in his pocket and Geraldine side glanced him in confusion. He let out a tired sigh.

"Randall told me, to keep the change." He said simply

"Five cents?" questioned Geraldine

"He was generous" said Hank sarcastically

"Whatever you say" said Geraldine

"You bet, bucko" said Hank as he stepped away from the counter.

He quietly removed his apron as they both stepped out and were quickly greeted by Ariel.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked Ariel without even a hello.

"Not that is any of your concern, we are going to the dinner and have a late dinner" snapped Geraldine before Ariel could answer.

"That is two blocks away. Are you sure you should be walking by yourselves at night?" Questioned Hank.

"We can take care of ourselves" snapped Geraldine

"No need to take my hand off, I'm just asking." said Hank and took a deep breath.

"Look what if I'll just walk behind you just to be safe." Suggested Hank.

"What about your bike?" asked Ariel.

"I can walk to it when I drop you girls off" said Hank

"That sounds good" said Ariel before Geraldine could give Hank more of her signature phrases.

Hank walked a couple of feet behind them looking at his feet or at the streets with his hands in his pockets. While Ariel and Geraldine walked and talked among each other.

"Why did you agree to this?" mumbled Geraldine to Ariel.

"I dunno, I think he was trying to be nice" said Ariel.

"Nice? We are talking about Hank G. Pataki. The boy who has been teasing you since pre-k." mumbled Geraldine

"I don't know, I feel that deep inside he is a nice person" said Ariel innocently

Geraldine turned to see Hank that only glared at her.

"Yeeeah deep very deep maybe" said Geraldine.

When they reached, the dinner, Geraldine turned to Hank with her hands on her hips.

"We are here. You did you civil duty. Now you can go home" she said.

"Always a pleasure" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Want to join us?" asked Ariel making both Hank and Geraldine say "WHAT" at the same time. Geraldine softly pulled Ariel close and away from Hank and she started to whisper.

"Why are you inviting him to dinner?"

"I thought it would be nice" said Ariel, Geraldine let out a defeated sigh and said.

"Girl, I love you but you are too kind for your own good" Geraldine simply said. Both returned to where Hank was standing who was busy trying not to look to shock from being invited to join. Geraldine cleared her throat before speaking and said "So you are joining us or not?"

"Sure. I mean whatever helps you sleep at night" said Hank trying not to sound too eager.

Geraldine gave Ariel who was only smiling shyly a tired expression .The three of them entered the dinner .Geraldine and Ariel sat on one side of the booth while Hank sat in the other. He ordered a burger first while the girls ended ordering the same thing.

Breaking the silence Ariel asked

"Isn't your Mom going to be worried about you been here so late. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble"

"Miriam will be out late today." said Hank simply

"Really out this late where?" Asked Geraldine in a cynical way as if any word that Hank spoke should be questioned. Hank only gave her "a _none of your beeswax glare"_ then looked down at his drink closing his fists in front of him.

"She is in her AA meeting, OK. Not exactly something I discuss over dinner" he said abruptly leaving both girls a look of "OH" on their faces. Hank ran his fingers though his hair nervously and said speaking fast "Wonder where our food is."

 ***After Dinner***

As the three of them waited for the last buss by the bus stop Hank learned against the bus stop sign frowning. Ariel concerned got closed to him and said

"Sorry about bringing your mother at the dinner"

Hank looked down at her and he inhaled a deep breath and said

"Don't sweat on it, Kid. It is not exactly a secret." He patted Ariel harshly in a teasing manner on the back till he noticed the bus in the horizon.

"There is your ride. You should consider getting a car Ariel. I won't be here all the time to do this Knightly duties nonsense all the time you know. This one is for free" He said with a light hidden grin on his face. As the bus moved away he whispered to himself "thanks for Dinner". He let out a heartfelt sigh as he leaned against the bus stop quickly taking out his Ariel photograph and looked at it with a full of love expression.

Suddenly his phone interrupted his thoughts quickly answering it to only hear deep breathings from the other end. Hank rubbed his temples before speaking again.

"Brianna, What a hell. If you want to say something just text me. But great timing don't forget about tomorrow. My place…better be there or I will find you and drag you by that braid of yours. Got it" said Hank

"Got it" said Brianna in a soft voice.

"Glad we got an understanding. Now stop bothering me. Later" said Hank then he hanged up. He then walked slowly back to his motorcycle.

 ***At Ariel's house***

Ariel and Geraldine sat on Ariel's sofa in their pjs talking. Geraldine was wearing an oversized red t-shirt while Ariel was wearing a two piece pjs. light blue with tiny pink hearts. When Geraldine's mentioned Leo to Ariel, Ariel responded

"What bout Leo are just friend. Are you trying to hook me up with him again?" asked Ariel

"Well it worked the first time" Geraldine said not denying it.

"Well it won't work a second time" said Ariel

"Why not?" asked Geraldine

"It's been years. We changed. I am not 10 anymore" Ariel as she stood up and walked out of the room as Geraldine followed her.

"Does that mean you don't like him anymore?" asked Geraldine as they stood in the hallway.

"Duck" said Ariel making Geraldine turned to see why only ducking a flying plate in the nick of time. Both girls moved out of the way as Oskar pleaded not to be kicked out again by her currently pregnant wife Suzie. Ariel and Geraldine backed away some more till they reached the kitchen.

"Same old, same old .This place never changes" said Geraldine .Ariel nodded as she grabbed the glass of water she wanted .Geraldine stood deep in thought when it the reason came to her.

"If you don't like Leo does that mean you like someone else?" Geraldine asked her best friend. Ariel almost chocked with her water and said

"Me? Liking anyone?...no" she said quickly cleaning the water off her face.

"Are you sure?" Geraldine asked.

"If anything I should be asking you the same question" said Ariel with a wide grin.

"ME?"Geraldine asked

"Yes you," Ariel replied,

"I don't know what you are talking about" Geraldine said evading the subject.

"We are both not in love .Glad we got that clear. Let's just go to bed" Said Ariel nudging her best friend to follow her.

 ***The next day***

Hank opened his eyes checking his phone with only one eye open .He stood up quickly noticing the time. He fell of bed and tried to find some clean clothes and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He walked out after a few minutes rushing still zipping his black pants. Stopping right in front of his mother's bedroom door and quietly passed making sure not making a sound. His mom had the day off, and she needed her rest. He rushed downstairs took his apron out of the closet and left for work.

Out of breath, he got to his work with two minutes to spare. He quickly got behind the counter in which he spent his first three hours of work. At ten pm, Randall came rushing into the restaurant out of breath. Hank was cleaning the windows when Randall almost slammed the door on Hank's face.

"Watch were you going, your highness!" he said coldly.

"Hide me?" Randall said.

"What?" Hank replied.

Randall took a deep breath and said "Curly is following me" Hank repressed a laugh and said "What do I get out of it?"

"You can come to my party next Friday" Randall suggested as he fixed his hair.

"Nice try, but we all know that party everyone is invited. I call it Randall's _once a year party in which he pretends he is not a Son of a Bitch_ " said Hank opening his arms into the ceiling

"You are funny" said Randall with sarcasm

"I do what I can" said Hank

"Just hide me" said Randall peaking by the window.

Hank shook his head and pointed to the counter.

"Hide behind the counter. Do it now before I change my mind" Said Hank

Randall didn't need to be told twice and hid behind the counter.

Curly entered a few seconds later. She had her black hair loose and she was wearing a shirt with Randall's photo on it and navy jeans.

"Hank, did you see Randall around here?" asked Curly looking around with a hopeful expression.

"NOoope, why do you ask?" said Hank

"I saw him head this way" said Curly still looking at her surroundings. Hank shook his head and wrapped his arms around Curly's shoulders.

"You know what, I think I saw him going this way" he said pointing to the end of the street." Hank said.

"Really" said Curly

"Really. Now why do you follow him like that? Learn to chill girl. How about this, come to my place at six today" said Hank

"Sorry, not interested in dating you" said Curly in a teasing manner.

"Bummer…. Now get serious for a minute. Remember game night" said Hank

Curly rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, I will. See you later dude" said Curly before leaving.

"Do me a favor and don't wear that shirt to game night. It might scare Miriam" said Hank almost shouting. After a few seconds she was out of sight and Randall came out from behind the counter.

"Since when you and Curly hang out?" asked Randall

"Not that is any of your business. But since middle school. Why do you care" Hank replied.

Hank tried to say something but shook his head instead.

"Yeah I don't….I was just curious" said Randall

"She and I would talk in school if she wasn't busy being part of your fan club following your every step." Said Hank

"You don't understand how does it feel to be followed everywhere" said Randall fixing his shirt. Hank lifted his eyebrow and said.

"Really?" said with a hint of disbelief pointing lightly to the window as Brianna passed by the window waving hello.

"Point taken, how do you do it?" asked Randall

"That is for me to know and you find out. Now if you are not going to buy anything beat it. Don't waste my time" said Hank spraying him lightly with the water he was using to clean the windows.

"Fine I get it, I will go" said Randall trying to fix his shirt after been hit with water and walked out. Hank only shook his head and continued working.

 ***I felt like I took a couple of risks upon writing this. I hope you like my decisions.***


	6. Chapter 5-Game Night

***This is chapter 5. I wrote it before I really started to run out of pages in my notebook.***

Chapter 5- Game Night

Hank spent the rest of his shift quietly. He sold three flower bouquets by the end of his shift. When noon came he kept glancing at the clock as Geraldine rushed through the front door breathing hard. Hank couldn't help to laugh at her.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Geraldine catching her breath.

"Nothing you'll understand" said Hank walking away from the counter removing his uniform.

"Now you are here I can finally go. Make sure to water the flowers" said Hank as he walked out. He quickly reached home and entered the house finding his mother looking through her purse. She turned and saw him and said.

"Thought you weren't going to make it"

"You kidding, shopping for food. For actual food…Wouldn't miss it for the world" said Hank opening the door for his mom. During the worst time Miriam; was not trusted of going to the store without buying booze and somehow Hank still felt uneasy about his mother going places.

Soon enough they entered the supermarket Miriam worked at. As they reached the mil, Miriam said

"I heard that your little friend returned from South America. You must be thrilled." said Miriam. Hank flinched looking everywhere else but the milk.

"Why would I be trilled? If anything I feel nothing" Hank said pushing his mom forward.

"Come on let's just go home" said Hank as his face got red as a tomato.

 ***Back Home***

Hank stood in front of his bathroom mirror, water dripped from his face, his mother's word haunted him. He quickly dried his face frustrated he slapped his face softly. He had company over soon and he had such pathetic expression on his face. He walked out of the bathroom rubbing the back of his neck. As soon as he was out the doorbell rang. He looked up to the wall clock and noticed it was 6 pm. He walked downstairs opening the door and he saw Preston with a bag of chips. He was wearing a white shirt and a light blue sweater vest.

"Come on in" said Hank letting his best friend in.

"Help me set the stuff up" said Hank. Preston nodded and took the PlayStation 3 out of the television center and began to plug it in.

"I must say I am exhilarated about his game night. It has been quite some time since our last one" said Preston as he took the game cases out.

"Yeah last week we all had exams we could not risk it." Said Hank. After both finished hooking everything up there was a knock on the door.

Hank walked to it and opened it to find Curly outside the door. She was wearing the same pants as earlier and however now she was wearing a black turtle neck.

Hank grinned at the sight of it.

"So you voted on not scaring my mother. Good choice." said Hank

"Shut up and let me in" said Curly

"Chill. Fine come on in "said Hank letting her in. As soon as she entered Hank noticed that Brianna had been standing behind Curly all along.

"Come on in before the neighbors think that you are trying to sell me something" said Hank letting Brianna in. Brianna was wearing a brown t-shirt with black pants and she was holding a Ziploc bag filled with chocolate chip cookies. She looked quite pleased with herself. Curly looked around and asked

"Where is your mother?"

"In the boarding house visiting a friend." said Hank. Curly glared at Hank in response and Hank glared back then both busted laughing. Each one of the snacks were set on the dinner table and each found a place on the couch. Hank grabbed the television remote and turned the television on and rose the volume. Preston and Curly were the first ones to take the remotes. Curly as usual picked the female character in Mortal Kombat that showed the most skin possible. In the end Preston won the first match and so the night progressed. In the end Hank rose victorious of the sofa.

"Like usual you losers are not match for me. I miss Patrick at least he was a challenge" Hank gloated.

Curly fixed her glasses and said.

"I insist that Brianna is letting you win"

Hank turned to Brianna and said "No she does not" Brianna only waved lightly at Hank and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok I am starting to see your point" Hank said.

"If I may suggest we take a break and order something to eat" suggested Preston.

` Hank looked at both girls and they nodded in approval.

"Then it's settled, Preston go and fetch my laptop from my room. It is inside a case under my bed. Make it snappy" Hank ordered.

"Fetching" Preston said. Preston got up and climbed upstairs and opened Hank's door. His door had a wooden white skull sign that said Hank's Room. He entered it finding dirty clothes scattered all over the place. He began searching under the bed but instead his fingers found Hank's little pink book. He quickly exanimated the book. Hank had been denying his feelings for Ariel since the class came back from San Lorenzo. In fact it took him a long time for Hank to even talk to him. Hank locked himself and Preston never knew why or how Hank did broke his hand. But he deduced it had something to do with his father leaving him. He took one good lock at the notebook before putting the notebook back under the bed. The notebook made it very clear something that he had been suspecting for a really long time. Hank's feelings for Ariel were intact in fact that explained a few things. Preston eventually found Hank's laptop and walked down.

"What took you so long?" asked Hank

"Your room is a mess" said Preston

"Nag, Nag, Nag. What are you my wife?"…speaking of wife your phone rang a little while ago while you were gone" said Hank as Preston was giving him the laptop. However with what Hank said Preston nearly dropped the laptop.

"Hey watch it" exclaimed Hank catching the laptop in the nick of time. Preston was not listening; because he was far too busy reading his text message.

"Geeez, why don't you get married already. Maybe then my laptop will be safe" said Hank as he quickly opened the Chinese takeout food website. Preston's eyes grew wide at the comment and his cheeks slowly got red.

"I wouldn't go that far. How about we start small. How about you invite her to Randall's party" suggested Curly.

Hank grinned evilly at the idea and said in a twisted kind of way.

"Yeah why don't you invite her to the party?"

Then Preston said something that wiped that grin off Hank's face.

"Fine I will. Only if you ask Ariel" Preston said.

 ***Interestingly enough I didn't think that this chapter will lead to I had so much fun writing it***


	7. Chapter 6- The Question:Attempt 1

***So I finished this on separate pieces of paper because I could not wait, however chapter 7 will have to wait till I get a new notebook .So enjoy this chapter meant to be a tease ***

Chapter 6-The Question: Attempt 1

Hank's eyes went to Brianna almost instantly, her eyes were hard to figure out so his eyes moved to Preston.

"Ask Ariel what? The weather? The time? What's 10 times 43?" said Hank almost chocking.

"You know what I mean" said Preston strongly.

"Why on Earth would I want to ask Ariel to the party? Di you inhaled too much dirt in my room?!"Hank question frantically.

"NO, call it a social experiment." said Preston

"If you want to experiment use lab rats not me" Hank said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Preston crossed his arms across his chest and said with a small grin at his face.

"That is the deal"

Hank grunted then said "I liked you better when you disapproved my evil schemes"

"We all have the capacity to grow" said Preston

"Fiiiine. I will but you own me BIG TIME" said Hank walking up to Preston and pressing his index finger on Preston's chest. Then Hank turned to Curly and Brianna.

"Does this mean that I don't have to dance with you girls at the party…apparently I have a date" Hank said with sarcasm crossing his arms side glancing at Preston.

Curly shook her hair and said" No you still have to dance with us"

"Why?" asked Hank

"Because if you don't dance with us, no one else will" said Curly

"Criminy, This is my fault for being friends with girls" He said

"More like being friends with nerdy girls" corrected Curly

"Same difference" said Hank. He went back to his seat and placed his laptop back on his lap.

"Now can we order some grub or anyone else wants to blackmail me?" Hank complained.

"We will order some food now" said Preston in a calming fashion.

The rest of the evening went peaceful with the exception that Hank lost every match after they finished eating. But no one said anything to him. By then a clock everyone left to their houses. By 11 pm Miriam entered the house as hank was gathering the trash in black trash bags.

"How was your game night?" asked Miriam as she ruffled her son's hair.

He slapped her hand away and said "It went fine Mom, we played games and ate Chinese food. What about you?" Hank said

"I had a marvelous time. Suzie and I watched some movies" said Miriam

"Fascinating" said Hank as he closed the trash bag.

Sweety are you ok?" asked Miriam

"I am fine, Miriam" said Hank as he took the trash bag outside.

He came back to the house and told Miriam that he would be in his room. He entered his room and let out a deep frustrated sigh. He stood in front of the photos he hand in his room on a small night table. His eyes found a photo of himself and Brianna last year on the first day of school. He gave her a ride to school that day and his mom thought it would be a great idea to take a photo then. He closed his eyes in frustration. At the age of 14 Brianna confessed his love for him but he rejected her because of his undying love for Ariel. Soon after friendship became tricky. But they found a way to restore the balance of their friendship but none less he still felt guilty.

He opened his eyes scanning his photographs and he found an old newspaper cutout of Ariel back in the day when she won the eating contest. She looked so happy with a light stain of ice cream on her cheek.

 ***Monday, school***

Hank's Sunday was peaceful enough. He did some homework and Miriam did some laundry. He then worked for a couple of hours, and as usual he was rude to Geraldine. He didn't do anything worth reporting when Preston asked that Monday morning. He stubbornly avoided the topic of Randall's party every time Preston asked. For hank couldn't had been more nervous if he tried. During his second class he walked through the empty halls with a large stack of papers in both hands that his teacher asked as a favor to take to the principal's office. He didn't know nor care what the papers had written he just delivered just like work. As he walked by the girl's restroom door, the door slammed open hitting Hank on the nose making him drop some papers.

"What a…"Hank exclaimed rubbing his nose. As on cue Ariel saw Hank in horror and said "I am so sorry. I didn't mean too"

"Geez, Football head. If I didn't know any better I would say that you got something against me" said Hank

"I am so sorry" Ariel apologized again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time" said Hank pissed off. Now go" said Hank

"Ariel frowned at him and said "Why are you always so angry?"

"Because I see you. Now go. Or I will go. I don't have time to feed your necessity for doing the right thing" said Hank annoyed. He picked up the few papers that fell and walked out. All he could hear is Ariel saying "What is his problem?" in the distance. When he was out of her sight Hank almost punched the wall but stopped himself at the last moment. He stared at his first then walked away.

 ***LUNCH***

Hank walked into the cafeteria like dynamite next to a burning match. He walked past the cafeteria's trashcans and noticed that Preston was talking to Geraldine. He slowly sneaked behind the trashcans .Ariel quickly found him and said to him "What are you doing now?" she asked with her hands at her hips. Hank turned around and grabbed her by the arm and pushed her down to the floor.

"Shhh. Or they will see us" said Hank

"What?" questioned Ariel

"Shut up and look" said Hank pointing at Geraldine and Preston. At first Preston kept babbling about his science class which made Hank doubt weather Geraldine was interested in what he was saying or she was pretending. Then Preston took a big gulp and straighten his blue shirt nervously.

"You ok?" asked Geraldine, and Preston nodded.

Looking away from her, and slowly getting redder by the second. While Hank gripping his first looked at Preston determined.

"Come on..." Hank mumbled to himself. Ariel glanced at Hank then at Preston curiously.

"I was…wondering…if you weren't going with someone…al...ready …"Preston started to mumbled.

Hank face palmed at the sight of the conversation was going.

Geraldine smiled to herself and nodded with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I would love to…go to the party with you if that is what you mean" Geraldine finished Preston's sentence. Preston couldn't help to smile.

"Really? That's great." Said Preston

"Well catch you later. I got to find Ariel before class start" said Geraldine she waved goodbye and went deeper into the cafeteria.

"Well that's a wrap. I thought I would be stuck behind the trashcans with you Football Head" Said Hank rising from the floor, helping Ariel up as soon he was up himself.

"So that was it. Were you worried about Preston?" Asked Ariel.

"Me nervous…Never. Preston can handle himself as you could tell" Said Hank

"All this trouble for a party" said Ariel

"Yeah…but finally the fool did something about it" Hank said.

"What about you? Are you going to the party?" asked Ariel looking at Hank straight in the eye making Hank uneasy.

"Actually...I" Hank started to say but suddenly he got stopped by the lunch alarm.

Hank looked down at his feet and said

"I got to go to class"

 **`*Well this is the end of the chapter till I get a new notebook. Hold out till then. LUV Fallen***


	8. Chapter 7- Second Try ALL OR NOTHING

***Hey it is me! I am back. I got a new notebook a week ago. But I was struck with stomach problems that pretty much had left me out of commission for a while but I'm back and ready to continue my ways of Romantic Comedy***

Chapter 7 –Second try all or nothing.

As soon as Ariel left to find Geraldine Preston approached Hank.

"So did you asked her?" questioned Preston. Hank only crossed his arms in anger.

"We had a deal Hank" Preston protested

"What are you going to dough? Un-invite your girl because I didn't hold the end of my deal" scolded Hank. Preston's eyes got wide in response and his face got pale.

Hank shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Relax dude. I was just kidding. Besides Hank G. Pataki never backs away from his word. I will do it even if it kills me, but not because I have feelings or some other shit" said Hank in a light tone.

"What is your plan?" Asked Preston

"I don't know, it is not like I'm some kind of romantic expert" said Hank

Preston looked the other wat thinking about the little pink notebook under Hank's bed.

"You are quite correct" said Preston sarcastically

"Let's just get to class, Wise guy" said Preston angry

Both walked passed Randall and his fan club. Hank turned to see Curly going with love at Randall. Hank made an expression of disgust then his eyes moved to Randall. Randall was boasting, talking about football practice. It was always the same with him like he would refuse to shut up ever.

He frowned and grabbed Curly by the neck of her shirt and dragged her out of the fan group.

Curly complained as Hank did this saying "Hey, What's the big Idea, you jerk"

"You are drooling again. You were embarrassing me" said Hank as he dragged Curly towards Preston.

"Since when do you care?" asked Curly still fighting Hank's grip.

"Since I will be embarrassed to be associated with you. I bet you were going to be late again" said Hank. He quickly gave Randall a quick side glance. Randall had a confused expression on his face that made Hank almost smile. There was something that the Prince of Hillwood was hiding.

Preston and Hank eventually dragged Curly to her next class and both headed to their class together. They both entered and sat in their respective seats. The second they did the teacher came in. He was large, balding and his nose reminded Hank of the one of the Principal back in grade school. His name was Mr. Waters and he made the subject the most boring subject in the world. As soon as he came in he began to lecture. His lecture was abruptly interrupted by a loud crash. The whole class turned to see to no one's surprise to see that it was Eugenia. Her papers and pens and she fell off the desk for reasons unknown. Next to her was Sean that was always at Eugenia's side. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. Mr. Waters slammed his desk with his hand and exclaimed.

"Miss. Horowitz, keep it down and put yourself together"

All Eugenia managed to say was a soft "I'm ok". Sean helped her up and Eugenia dusted off her white skirt. She had her messy reddish hair loose and she wore a white shirt as well. Sean in the other hand was wearing a brown shirt and equally brown pants. Hank hardly understood them or what they have with one another all he knew is that they were at least 90% of their school time together. He was however unsure if they were dating or not. All he truly understood is that Eugenia seemed to be afraid of boys. Every time some boy talked to her for one reason or the other, she would flee. She however had a passion for theatre and while acting all that shyness was gone from her body. After the interruption, Mr. Waters was able to resume class and Hank was able to resume his intentions of not paying any attention to class.

Eventually the school day was over and Hank dragged his feet through the halls. How was he going to do it….To ask Ariel. Hank shook his head as he could not even say it inside his brain. While thinking Preston joined him in the halls and he was barely conscious of it. "Move out of the way." Hank said as he pushed Harriet out of the way. Harriet only mumbled curse words that Hank did not have to the time nor patience to even listen to. When Hank and Preston reached the main door. He noticed Ariel and Geraldine talking by it. Hank frowned in frustration while Preston could not hide his blush. Hank turned around to see his best friend and let out a tried sigh.

"For the love of …"He mumbled. He pushed Preston into Geraldine almost making them crash. Geraldine quickly cached Preston making sure that neither of them crashed.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Pataki?!" said Geraldine in anger.

"Instant delivery" said Hank in a mocking tone.

"Why you…"Geraldine started to say but Hank only walked away with his hands on his pockets. Ariel looked at Hank puzzled and decided to follow him to the parking lot as quietly as possible.

Hank stopped right in front of his bike and said

"You know Football head. You are not very good at this" said Hank before turning around.

"You are making it sound like you were some kind of expert "said Ariel in a teasing manner.

"The stories I could tell you. But that is a long story. What do you want and make it snappy" said Hank in a tired tone.

"I don't know, I was just curious. About what you just did" said Ariel looking at her black shoes.

"Curious?" Hank said walking closer to Ariel clenching his firsts slightly.

"I am Hank G. Pataki. It is what I do "said Hank

"You know what I mean" said Ariel swallowing a bit of saliva as she felt Hank getting closer.

"Yeah I know .But you aren't as dense not to notice the feelings that Preston has on your friend" said Hank

"I am not saying that. It is true" said Ariel

"Call it brutal form of Cupid" said Hank. Ariel looked up at Hank's blue eyes and said to him

"Woow, you really care about him"

Hank flinched and said "You are still hung up with that. I'm not the touchy feeling type of person" He said hiding his frustration.

"Whatever you say" Ariel said almost whispering.

"You got it, Bucko. Whatever I say. Is that all? Because I don't got all day" said Hank.

"Actually it is about this party?" Ariel said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What about it?" said Hank almost chocking.

"I'm kind of nervous of going. It is my first party since I came back." said Ariel

"Why are you telling me this for?" Asked Hank in a frustrated fashion.

"Maybe because you crashed my best friend into your best friend. Besides I thought we were friends" said Ariel nervous

"You got some strange taste in friends" said Hank leaning slightly against his bike.

"I guess I do…but I don't know it is weird. I mean they are the same people that I know since grade school…But it has been years…"Ariel continued talking Hank looked up and lightly placed his index finger on Ariel's mouth making her shut up.

"Spare me the sappy story." said Hank letting out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Look this is what I am getting. Now that your friend has a party date you are afraid of feeling lonely" said Hank. Ariel's eyes got wide and she looked down at her hands.

"Hit a nail didn't I" said Hank

Ariel only mumbled a maybe.

"Geez I'm truly surrounded." said Hank making Ariel look up to see Hank with a small angry expression.

"If you are only going to make fun of me, I should go" said Ariel frustrated and was about to leave.

"Fine I'm done _teasing_ you. Just because I'm generous I will give you this offer. Once in a life time so take it or never tell me this bull crap again." said Hank

"What is your offer?" asked Ariel

Hank closed his eyes and built every inch of strength he had and said

" _How about if you go to the party with me_?" Hank mumbled to the point that about three words out of context was understood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" said Ariel leaning forward only making Hank more frustrated.

He only mumbled it in a lower tone till he finally said it

"What I'm trying to say is that you could go with me to the party. In case you get bored of talking to our idiotic classmates. Like an escort or something like that. Don't get any funny ideas" said Hank

"First of all you shouldn't say that about our classmates they are not idiots .Second of all don't worry about it I won't. I will see you then, are you picking me up?" asked Hank

Tired of it all Hank just said "Yeah, yeah. The whole nine yards." said.

"Great. I will see you later" said Ariel and waved bye to Hank

Hank waited for Ariel to leave and he let out a tired sigh.

"That Ariel how dumb can she be…"He said then looked around noticing no one was around. He grabbed his wallet and took out an Ariel's photo and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"And yet she can be such an innocent soul. She is truly the woman that I had loved all these years" Hank said immediately stopped when a deep breathing was felt at the back of his head. He flinched and turned around.

"What now?" asked Hank to Brianna.

Brianna shook her head and said in a soft voice "Nothing"

He slapped his face lightly, hopping that this would not turn into a bigger mess.

 ***Well that is Chapter 7. Sorry for the wait but stuff happens in your life that sometimes you don't have control. I had fun writing the last scene with Ariel and Hank. I feel that they have only small situations when they speak to one another like human beings. To finally answer this ongoing question about my characters and the route of this story. There will be no sex scenes on this story at least not that I'm planning. This story is meant to be cute, light and funny***


	9. Chapter 8- Mixed Feelings

***Hey, People of the world. I'm sorry been a while. School and work started again and I was still putting myself together after my sickness.***

Chapter 8- Mixed Feelings

Hank spent the entire next day nervous and tense. On the most part that kept him from saying witty comments to what he considered dumb comments from his peers. By the time it was lunch time he grabbed his lunch tray without even questioning what he was about to eat in the first place. At first glance it looked like meatloaf but the texture seemed a little off. He walked towards his usual spot when a loud voice stopped him. He flinched in disgust but decided to keep on walking but that didn't make the person stop. He turned around looking at the person in the eyes. It was Harriet and she was wearing a blue ribbon on top of her shoulder length hair it must have been new since Hank didn't recognize it.

"What do you want, Fat-So!" Hank asked with a light hint of bitterness.

"Don't call me Fat-so" complained Harriet. Net to Harriet was Sid and Sandy as usual. Sandy quickly shallowed the morsel of food she had inside her mouth in a nervous fashion. Both Sid and Sandy gave each other quick glances then quick glances at Harriet and Hank as if a duel was about to come down.

"Why don't you cut the crap Harriet, and save us some time. We both know that you only talk to me when you want something from me. Even when you are just bugging the heck out of me" said Hank.

Harriet's expression got really down at the comment and she played with the necklace that Patrick gave her before he left for college. Then Hank knew what it all about.

"What did you say to him now?" asked Hank settling his cafeteria tray on the table.

"Why do you assume it was because something I said? You are acting like it was my fault" exclaimed Harriet.

"Because it is always your fault." said Hank. Harriet only looked down at her food so Hank continued

"Look this happens all the time and I'm no one to judge. But if you screwed up, fix it. Stop being a wuss. To answer what you were trying to ask, yes I had talked to Patrick. And NO he didn't tell me anything about whatever is going on or about you. So why don't you talk to him at Randall's party he will be there, instead of bugging me" said Hank.

"He is coming this weekend?" questioned Harriet.

"Doi!, that is what I just said. Didn't you hear me? I thought you knew that Randall and your boyfriend been friends for a really long time. Weird for someone as full of himself as Randall he actually knows how to make friends." said Hank

"Fine, I will speak to him" said Harriet defeated by the logic.

"Good. Now quit it with the lousy pitiful shit. Remember after the football season it is our moment. I can't have the girl's wrestling captain going soft on me. You were not picked because of your stress eating habits. Later looosers" said Hank and tipped of Sid's hat off her head as he left.

"Sometimes I don't know if Hank is our friend or not" said Sid as she brushed off her bangs off her face then placing her hat back on her head.

"I reckon we will never know" said Sandy as she scratched the top of her head. Harriet didn't add anything to the conversation she just decided to eat her food.

Hank stomped away when he got interrupted a second time this time by Ariel who was sitting with Geraldine in their usual table.

"Hey Hank" said Ariel. Hank glanced at Ariel and only gave her a sarcastic salute.

"Football head" said Hank before walking away.

Geraldine glanced at Ariel surprised.

"What?" asked Ariel

"Don't give me that, what was that all about?" questioned Geraldine

"I just said hi" replied Ariel

"To Pataki. He is nothing more than a second rate thug." said Geraldine

"He is not a thug" said Ariel

"Girl, you are too good for you own good." said Geraldine and continued eating.

Ariel looked down at her food try not sure what to say or add. She didn't get a chance to tell Geraldine about the fact that she was going with Hank to the party. Now she wondered if she should tell her friend at all. Geraldine had not liked Hank since Preschool. Back then he was Henry and he looked so sweet and shy or at least for five minutes or so. Then suddenly the shyness was gone and everyone was getting out of his way. All she knew is that there would be trouble if she told Geraldine about it.

Hank passed by Randall and his fan club. Randall was talking to Nathan who could not looked more bored if he tried. Nathan was wearing a tee shirt with a large giant beetle design. Leo sat with them and looked genuinely interested but Hank only assumed that Leo was just too much of a good boy to be rude. Curly had her hair on a side ponytail and wore black pants with a red shirt and red shoes and she was drooling as usual. Hank was tempted to put a bucket under her to keep the drool from falling to the floor. He then was tempted to slap her at the back of her head but utterly voted against it so we walked away instead. Not noticing that Randall gave him a confused stare from behind. He finally reached his usual table and found Preston texting. He placed his tray on the table and sneaked from behind and snatched the phone out of Preston's hands.

"Hey" Preston complained.

"Who are you texting with such an interested expression?" hank said looking down at Preston's phone. A grin then quickly formed on his lips.

"You are texting HER? You do realize that she is like two tables to the left" said Hank as Preston snatched his phone back.

"I fail to understand how it is any of your concern" said Preston

"Geeez, relax I'm only kidding." said Hank as he sat down.

"So did you ask here?" Preston suddenly asked making Hank feel a chill down his spine.

"What brought this on?" asked Hank

"Just answer the question" said Preston

"Yes I did. Hank G. Pataki does not back away from his word." said Hank

"I had utter faith in you" said Preston

"Right" said Hank sarcastically

"It is nice that you are in such great mood" replied Preston with the same level of sarcasm.

"I ma always in a great mood" said Hank before he took a bite out of his food. Preston just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Soon enough the lunch time was over and eventually the day.

Hank walked through the halls when he stop dead on his trail at the sight of someone.

"Well what do you know, Kathy Simmons. What brings you here Kathy?" Hank asked

"Oh Henry, Hello." said Ms. Simmons looking around avoiding the student crowd.

"It's Hank, Kathy. But more important what are you doing here?" asked Hank

"I came to visit….a friend" said Ms. Simmons looking elsewhere.

Hank looked to the side and noticed that Ms. Simmons was outside Hank's English class.

"Riiiiiight. A friend. Well later Kathy, I have to go to work." said Hank and left without hearing anything else that Ms. Simmons had to say. Her lies were hilarious but if that is the way she wanted to play it was fine by him.

He walked away from where Ms. Simmons was and to quickly catch up to Preston that ways by the door. He gave Hank a side glance and asked him what took him so long.

"I ran into Kathy" said Hank

"Kathy?...as in Ms. Simmons?" asked Preston confused.

"Doi, do we know any other Kathy?" asked Hank

"Oh, well, mainly my confusion come from the fact that you refer to her in her first name" said Preston confused.

"I'm not in grade school anymore. She isn't my teacher no more" said Hank.

"I suppose. However you did not say what was Ms. Simmons doing here" said Preston

"She was visiting Ms. Winters" said Hank plainly.

"You mean the English teacher? This is not the first time that she has come to visit Ms. Winters. They must be close friends" said Preston.

Hank let out a chuckle that he couldn't hold in.

"Friends. Well that is one way to put it" said Hank

Preston looked at Hank confused.

"Is there something you know?" asked Preston

Hank just shook his head and said "No, it's like you said. Friends. Now let's go". Hank pushed Preston forward no matter how much he pleaded.

 ***A few days later***

Ariel stood in front of her bed, the bed was full of dresses. Next to her was Geraldine who was holding two dresses herself.

"We got to pick something, we have two hours to get dressed" mumbled Ariel.

Geraldine gave it some thought and pointed to the black dress at knee length with a green ribbon on the waist.

"Pick that one it brings out yours eyes" said Geraldine.

Ariel touched the dress lightly and nodded. "You are right" said Ariel. Then Geraldine grabbed the red dress that was sleeveless as her final decision.

*Two hours later*

Hank stood in front of the boarding house door not sure what to do next. Next to him was Preston that had come on his own car. Hank had brought Miriam's car that he borrowed for the night after 4 days of begging. He had been in front of this door for many reasons but never something like today.

"Are you going to knock?" asked Preston

"Shut up," said Hank slapping Preston on the back of the head forcing Preston to fix his hair. He then knocked on the door.

Inside the house, Ariel and Geraldine heard the door and Geraldine walked off before Ariel could say anything. Ariel followed her softly, trying to catch up but Geraldine was by the door first. Geraldine opened the door, all the animals rushed out the door. Hank calmly pushed Preston out of the way of the animals and Geraldine's first reaction was to say

"Pataki? What are you doing here? "Asked Geraldine in annoyed expression.

"First of all this is not your house….Second of all my behavior is not your business. Now third, where is Ariel? This is her house?" asked Hank at the end.

"What do you want with her?" asked Geraldine angry.

But before Hank could reply, Ariel peaked from behind Geraldine and said

"Hank is my date" said Ariel softly.

"Don't call it date. I'm just doing you a favor…out of pity" said Hank crossing his arms over his chest. Geraldine's eyes grew wide and she simply closed the door leaving Hank and Preston confused.

Preston glanced at the door sadly,

"Did she saw me?" asked Preston

Hank smiled sadly and said "I highly doubt it"

Inside the house, Ariel smiled at Geraldine nervously, while her best friend had her hands at her waist.

"Care to explain?" asked Geraldine

"Well… a couple of days ago …He and I were talking and I told him I was nervous of going to the party by myself and then he said that he will keep me company. Then I said yes" said Ariel feeling her cheeks red though she was unsure of why.

"What do you mean alone? You have me? "Asked Geraldine

"Geraldine, you have a date today. It is only normal to be wanting to spent time with your date "said Ariel.

Geraldine grew quiet and then said "I grant you that, but why Hank?"

"Hank and I are friends….I think. Besides he is best friend with your date." said Ariel giving Geraldine a nervous smile.

Tired of where this conversation was going, Geraldine let out a small sigh and said

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong. Don't complain to me. Because like you said I have a date" said Geraldine angry.

"I won't. Don't worry." said Ariel smiling at her best friend as Geraldine opened the door again. By that time, Hank had shoved Preston in front of the door and quickly relaxed Geraldine.

"Hey" said Preston blushing offering Geraldine a small rose to her.

Geraldine smiled back and said "Hey yourself". She grabbed the rose and walked out the door.

"You look nice" said Preston blushing a bit more.

"Thanks" said Geraldine blushing herself. She then gave Hank a cold death glare to Hank that returned the favor.

Ariel stepped out and it was the first time that Hank was able to look at her outfit properly. He felt the urge to blush but he fought it.

"Let's go Football head, I did not came to your house to hang out on your stoop" said Hank

"Ok, give me a moment." said Ariel and peaked her.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'm going to the party now." said Ariel .Quickly was answered by Ariel's Grandpa for her to have fun but not too much fun making Ariel blush as she closed the door.

Hank looked at his shoes before speaking.

"Where are your folks?" asked Hank.

"They are having a date night" said Ariel happily.

"Luck them" said Hank as he took a step back. Ariel went down the steps of her stoop and noticed the two cars.

"Where did you get that car?" asked Ariel

"From Miriam, just for tonight. I told you I was going to do the whole nine yards." said Hank. Before Ariel could say something her phone vibrated inside her purse and she pulled out her phone and read the message. It was from Geraldine. She looked up to see that Geraldine and Preston were still there by Preston's car.

The message said

-Be careful, Girl. See you at the party-

Ariel looked up at Geraldine and gave her a nod. Ariel glanced at Hank. He was wearing a magenta button shirt with the first three buttons undone. She frowned at him thinking of what Geraldine always said about him. She always treated Hank like he was some kind of criminal but she knew that Hank was not that.

Hank looked around nervously wondering what he should do next .The silence was killing him. As soon as Preston and Geraldine drove off he opened the door of the passenger and walked towards the driver seat without saying anything. Ariel walked up to the car and got inside the car and just as that Hank drove off.

Ariel glanced around the car in silence not sure what to say. She glanced at Hank driving in silence and noticed that he was still wearing that pink bracelet around his wrist. She smiled at Hank and remember when he first met him during Pre-K. Hank was wearing that bracelet and it seemed to be way bigger than his wrist as a 4 year old. He kept putting it on every time it fell no matter how many times. Hank glanced at Ariel looking at him and he started to feel self-conscious.

"What? "Asked Hank

Ariel flinched at Hank's tone of voice and said nervously.

"Your bracelet. It so pretty" said Ariel, she looked at her hands. She closed her eyes waiting for a nasty remark. Usually talking about Hank's bracelet was some kind of taboo subject.

Hank glanced at his wrist and then at the road and said "Yes it is". Ariel opened her eyes quickly and glanced at Hank nervously.

"Don't give me that expression. It's pitiful" said Hank annoyed.

"Whatever you say" said Ariel.

"You got that right, bucko. What every I say" Hank said at Ariel. Both eventually reached Randall's house and Hank parked.

He opened his own door and turn to see Ariel.

"Get of your ass and get out of the car" said Hank. Ariel glanced at Hank confused but she eventually did.

Hank waited for Ariel to get out of the car before he started to walk to door. Practically the whole driveway was full of cars, Ariel seemed to be very curious about it. Hank let out a sigh and knock on the door.

Randall opened the door

"Hank, nice of you to show up" said Randall

"Don't push me, fancy boy" said Hank.

"Careful of what you say "said Randall slightly annoyed.

"Jadda, get out of the way, Football here is wearing heels who knows how long she will be standing" said Hank pointing to Ariel with his thumb.

"Ariel?. Here with you?...Man who knew you were so smooth" said Randall slightly relieved.

"Stop it with the small talk and just let us in" said Hank embarrassed, then Randall let them in. Hank stomped angrily and Ariel entered nervously behind him who was not bothering to wait for her. Hank passed by Sid who was wearing a jean color dress and her hat. Hank flipped to the floor angry.

"Not even for a day. Geez, talk about unfeminine" said Hank to Sid.

Sid picked the hat from the floor and put it back on.

"The invitation said, Semi formal. Besides why do you care?" asked Sid.

"It is not of your business. Now get out my way." said Hank as he stormed off. His eyes kept searching for any of his friends.

Ariel walked into the living room, looking for Hank. She stopped Sid who was fixing her front bangs. She walked up to Sid and said

"Hey Sid, had you seen Hank?"

Sid looked at Ariel and said a bit annoyed.

"Pataki? Yeah I saw him, had a real fucked up moment with him. He went that way." Said Sid pointing to the direction where Hank went.

Ariel walked towards the direction and found Hank quickly. She stopped before walking up to him. He was talking to Curly. She was wearing a sweater like black dress. Both of them seemed to be having a nice conversation. While Ariel looked, Randall was barely walking back to the party and stopped at the same place that Ariel did. He looked at Hank and Curly as well. Neither knew what Curly and Hank were talking about. Ariel noticed Hank smiling at Curly in a way that she hardly say Hank doing so. Both Randall and Ariel flinched as Curly got a bit closer to Hank, making Hank scowl at her but eventually Hank shook his head with a small smile. The sound of the music echoed the room in Ariel's ears even though the room was full of talk all she could hear was the music. Then suddenly Hank offered Curly his hand and she took it.

Ariel's eyes grew wide.

 _What is going on_ Ariel thought.

 ***Well this was Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter took a long in the making and I was not sure when to stop. I knew that I wanted to make this chapter long so a lot of things happened. Some details you probably picked up some think about it and you will figure it out. I want to thank you all for your support. Glad you guys want to read more. Well laters***


	10. Chapter 9-All the wrong things

***Well people…finally Chapter 9.I been working on this chapter for soo long I forgotten how long. I hope you like and please leave me reviews…I want to know if you like how this is going***

Chapter 9- All the Wrong Things

Slowly Curly moved her hands and feet to the music leading the way while Hank hesitantly followed Curly's movements. Hank blushed lightly embarrassed of what he was doing and kept his eyes at the ground most of the time making sure he did not step on Curly's feet because he had done that before.

Ariel flinched looking at Hank and Curly with eyes as large as plates.

"Dancing" said Ariel a little louder that she had intended .Both Hank and Curly stopped dancing and glanced at both Randall and Ariel. Randall quickly changed his expression and did his best to play cool while Ariel could not seem to put her eyeballs back in place.

"Footballhead" said Hank confused while Curly only waved to Ariel then gave Randall a side glance and winked at him only making Randall flinch in disgust. Randall quickly walked back slowly Curly turned to see Hank and said

"Got to go". Then she left while laughing in her trademark style following Randall.

Both Ariel and Hank stood in silence neither sure what to say. Hank cleared his throat and said

"We just got here, don't tell me you are bored already" said Hank.

"Well …no" said Ariel nervously

"Then what is eating you up?" asked Hank

"You left me as soon as we walked inside" said Ariel

"So what is your point?" Questioned Hank. Ariel looked at him getting angry slightly.

"It's a party, Footballhead mingle with your friends you know. I'm also doing the same thing. I have friends you know in case you have not noticed" said Hank.

*Earlier on Preston's car*

Preston and Geraldine walked to Preston navy blue car. He nervously walked to the passenger's seat and open the door for her. Geraldine blushed lightly and entered the car without hesitation. She sat down and quickly looked down at her phone as Preston got on the driver's seat. She looked up at Preston still angry.

"It's going to be alright. Hank is a lot better than he appears on the outside" said Preston trying to reassure her.

"Sounds like something Ariel would say" said Geraldine crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then have a little faith on her" said Preston as he slowly started the car.

As Preston drove he nervously glanced at Geraldine every chance he could blushing and looking away every time Geraldine noticed him looking her way.

"So, how has basketball practice going?" asked Preston grabbing the steering wheel had as he spoke.

"It's not Basketball season just yet but the now and day practice is doing us some good." said Geraldine.

"I'm glad" said Preston looking at the road. He closed his eyes in frustration. – Why am I un-capable of a fulfilling and well thought conversation-thought -Preston. While Preston suffered from his internal turmoil, Geraldine glanced at him with kind eyes then she shook her head and glanced at her hands.

-Girl there is no reason for you to get nervous. It's not like you never been on an actual date before- thought Geraldine.

Eventually they arrived to Randall's house and noticed that the car that Hank drove was already there. Preston smiled nervously thinking to himself that he probably drove to slow or Hank drove too fast.

He got out and quickly when to open Geraldine's door and she got out lightly brushing her hand against his almost by accident making them both blush. Both walked towards the door and Preston knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked again confused and glanced at Geraldine who was just was confused. After ten minutes, someone open the door and to their surprise it was Nathan.

"Nathan did Randall put you on door duty?" asked Geraldine almost cracking up at her own joke.

Both Nathan and Preston laughed at what Geraldine said then Nathan shook his head slowly.

"No, no. Randall it is busy" said Nathan

"Busy?" asked Geraldine

Nathan only backed away in response showing the inside of the house and both could see the inside of the party the music and the lights, then a loud shrieking laugh echoed the inside of the room.

"Just one kiss" The voice of Curly could be head at distance.

Preston fixed his glasses and nodded in response.

"Things never changed" Preston said.

Nathan nodded, "it never does. I been seeing those two run around the house at least three times in about ten minutes" said Nathan. Geraldine looked around suspicious since her best friend was nowhere in sight.

"Nathan, where is Ariel?" she asked

Nathan shrugged "I have not seen her, but she must be around" said Nathan.

Preston side glanced Geraldine that was still looking around.

"Trust me, she is fine. I'm sure we will find her." said Preston.

Preston looked around and only saw Sid, Sandy and Harriet stood by the refreshment tables. Oddly enough Harriet was not stuffing her mouth as she usually does on parties. She was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt that was tight around her curves. She seemed nervous as she ran her fingers through her hair. Preston frowned and remember what Hank had texted him the other day. Harriet must gotten Patrick mad at her for one reason or the other.

Preston turned to see Geraldine trying not to blush too much "Let's go and find them" said Preston. Geraldine nodded and followed Preston across the hall.

 ***Meanwhile***

Sandy poured herself some punch while Harriet kept looking around in a paranoiac fashion. Sid brushed her hair off her face, and decided to break the silence between the three of them.

"So, Sandy had you seen Leo yet?" asked Sid making Sandy flinch and blushed "Mistah Leo, no I have not" said Sandy nervously.

Sid placed her hands in her hips, "If you like him, why don't you do something about it?" asked Sid.

"But..." trailed off Sandy.

"But, nothing. Ariel been here for months and clearly she has no intentions that you can see" said Sid.

Harriet interrupted.  
"Would you two shut up, I'm trying to think" said Harriet

Sid rolled her eyes and glanced at the door and noticed the second that Patrick got inside the house. He was wearing a blue button shirt with darker blue slacks .Patrick always was taller than anyone they ever met, Sid always thought that he would grow so much that he wouldn't be able to fit through the door but that didn't happen. Harriet and Patrick's eyes met making Harriet flinch. Sid and Sandy glanced at each other nervously.

"Maybe I should talk to Mistah Leo" trailed off Sandy as both Sid and Sandy took some steps back.

"Yeah…I will go with you" said blankly as both saw Patrick getting nearer to where they standing. When Patrick was in front of Harriet they were gone.

"Hey" said Harriet nervously at Patrick. Patrick glanced at her briefly not sure what to say himself.

"Hey" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Where is Randall? He asked.

Harriet shrugged…

"Curly had him running for his life" she said softly almost whispering.

Patrick shook his head, not surprised at the situation.

Both Patrick and Harriet spoke up at the same time only interrupting each other, both laughing at each other easing up.

"Look…I'm sorry I got mad" said Harriet first making Patrick's eyes go round.

"It's alright" said Patrick but Harriet only interrupted him.

"NO its not…The fact that you are away does not mean that I should not trust you…I well. You know" said Harriet. Patrick nodded and smiled softly at Harriet grabbing her by the waist and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Yeah," said Patrick after pushing off lightly still close to Harriet's body. Harriet's whole face got red really quickly. She frowned and shook her head.

"I'm hungry" said Harriet, Patrick chuckled loudly at the comment from her girlfriend.

"How about we eat?" asked Patrick

*On the other side of the house*

Randall cleaned his forehead off with a napkin as he breathed heavily in a corner near his room. He tried to fix his clothes as he thought he was in the clear. He nearly jumped off his clothes when Curly jumped in front of him with a deranged look on his face.

"Found ya" said Curly trying not to laugh at the sight.

Randall frowned angry tired of all the running at top of it in his house.

"This it, leave me alone you little Freak" said Randall angry.

Curly unmoved by his words only got closer to him and said

"You know you want me"

Randall fought the urge to throw up mixed with his cheeks feeling unusually hot.

"No I don't. Now why don't you go and make kissy face to Hank and leave me be" blurted Randall before storming off. Curly looked at Randall in confusion letting him pass her. She shook her hand and said to herself  
"Wait…what"

"You know I don't mean that" said Ariel

"Then what do you mean?" questioned Hank. Both glared at each other as Preston and Geraldine approached them. Preston cleared his throat, snapping both Hank and Ariel of whatever they were thinking.

"See, I knew that we will find them "said Preston.

"Look, people. Why don't you bug them?!"Yelled Hank to Ariel walking away

"See you in the funny pages," said Hank as he walked out. He quietly walked towards the bathroom getting inside, slamming his head against the wall hard.

"What was that you idiot?" asked Hank to himself. He washed his hands and splashed some water at his face before exiting the bathroom quickly interrupted from his thoughts by Brianna.

"For the love of…How do you do that?!"Asked Hank annoyed. Brianna shrugged. Hank smacked his face lightly before speaking

"Let me guess, you are here to cash you dance aren't you "said Hank annoyed.

Brianna fixed her braid nodding her head happily. Hank let out a tired sigh walking forward.

"Come on…let's get this over with" said Hank. Both walked back to the main dance floor .He turned around looking at every one glaring at each one of them. Brianna smiled exited almost jumping up and down.

Hank extended his hand "let's just get this over with "said Hank

Brianna slowly grabbed Hank's hand slowly dancing to the soft slow dance that the record player played. Hank kept looking at the ceiling and at the surrounding.

"Looks like you decided to look like an actual girl, good for you" said Hank in an attempt to complement Brianna. He lightly pushed her off

"Don't get fresh with me" said Hank. As they danced, Ariel walked in looking around.

"For the love of God..." said Hank tiredly.

"What is with this day…"Said Hank to himself letting go of Brianna's hand.

"Hank? Brianna?" asked Ariel

"Yes, we were dancing. Do you know what that is?" asked Hank. He turned to see Brianna and told her to leave.

"Why, is it that every time I find you, you are dancing with someone else?" asked Ariel

"What?!...You are not the boss of me!" said Hank frustrated.

"That is not what I mean…why you have to be so immature?" said Ariel.

"Me, immature…I'm who I am Footballhead… I also happen to have friends. You know…"said Hank

"I'm not saying that either" said Ariel...

"Then what do you mean?" asked Hank

"I don't know..." said Ariel

"IF you don't know, why are you bugging me?" asked Hank

"Why do you have to be so rude?" asked Ariel

"Because I AM HANK G. PATAKI!"Said Hank annoyed.

"What does that even mean? "Asked Ariel annoyed.

"If you don't know by now I have no idea what to tell you "said Hank

"FINE" said Hank grabbing Ariel's hand dragging her off.

"What are you doing? Let go" said Ariel as Hank dragged her off through the hallway.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking you home, dork" said Hank only gripping harder.

"I can walk" said Ariel.

"What are you some kind of idiot. It's the middle of the night" said Hank as he dragged Ariel outside.

"Now get in the car. The sooner we do, the sooner I get rid of you" said Hank slamming the passenger door open.

"Fine" said Ariel getting in the car frustrated.

Both got in and Hank drove away without another word. Ariel texted what happened to Geraldine who was not surprised of the situation at all.

Upon arriving Hank got outside and walked Ariel to the door while still nagging at her still not giving her any explanations of his behavior.

As they reached the door of the boarding house, Ariel let out a sigh of frustration.

"There, you drove me home…you got me to my door. Now leave…I'm tired of this and this argument" said Ariel

"You are an idiot" said Hank.

"Stop saying that…you don't mean that "said Ariel

"Oh yes I do" said Hank bitterly.

"No you don't…for once why don't you stop with the Hank talk and be yourself" said Ariel

"You don't want that" said Hank

"Yes I do "said Ariel frustrated

"You want that!?"Said Hank

"Yes …"said Ariel yelling at him, both facing each other almost breathing each other air.

Before Ariel could say another word Hank's lips had slammed hers in a quick kiss. Hank pushed himself off and Ariel looked at him with round confused eyes. Hank looked down at her with the same expression not sure what to say of himself and walked a few steps back before running back to his car driving off as fast as he could possibly could leaving Ariel at her stoop confused and with her keys in her hand.

 ***Well I did what I did. Not sure if this is a long chapter or not...just that I been in front of this computer for too long...so tired...Please review***


	11. Chapter 10- A True Friendship

Chapter 10- A True Friendship

 ***At the party***

Geraldine walked around in circles frustrated as she received a message from Ariel that she was going home.

"that jerk" she kept mumbling to herself as she walked. Preston kept telling him that her best friend will be ok; that Hank only had a quick temper that is not his fault. Geraldine snapped at him and questioned Preston on why does he and Ariel keep insisting he is a good guy. Preston grabbed Geraldine's hand quickly, making her slightly snap off her rage and made her blush slightly.

"I know the type of man he is. I know it is hard to understand. We been friends as long as you been with Ariel. You are right he is stubborn, quick temper but he did a lot of his raisin all by himself till his father left them he and his mother were nothing more than strangers. He is also dependable and strong will. Like you" he said.

"He and I are nothing alike" she said angry.

Preston only smiled gently helping her into a char on the side of the wall.

"You are. Both of you are determined individuals and strong willed. I'm not like that. I been under my best friend's shadow all my life." Preston said sadly.

"You are better than him. You are kind and smart" said Geraldine blushing lightly, looking into his eyes, her face reflecting on Preston glasses. She leaned close to his lips when suddenly her phone buzzed snapping her out of it. She quickly checked it was a text message from Ariel.

"Ariel is home" said Geraldine relieved.

"See I told you" he said blushing slightly still holding to her hands tightly.

"Now how about we get something to eat" said Preston as he helped her get up. Both held each other hand's without noticing as they both walked to the snack table. Preston quickly stopped when he saw Brianna sulking on the floor with Curly next to her. Both approached the girls and he asked Curly what was the matter.

"Welll. ..it is hard to know…he and Pataki were dancing as the agreement stated but it lead to both him and Ariel to argue" said Curly with a lot of arm waving.

Preston nodded as he understood the matter at hand. He sat down in front of Brianna and said to her "It was not your fault that those two got into an argument. Those two don't have the best communication skills with each other. You of all people should know that".

Briana looked up nodding quietly, wiping her tears off her cheeks, Preston quietly helped her up and both Brianna and Curly left elsewhere.

Geraldine looked at her confused "dancing agreement?" she asked Preston.

Preston fixed his glasses with his free hand.

"Well the thing is, unknown to public school knowledge, both Curly and Brianna are close friends to Hank and myself. Two weeks ago, Curly convinced Hank for him to dance with both of herself and Brianna at the party." said Preston

"Why?" asked Geraldine

"Neither Curly nor Brianna had dates to the party and they wanted to dance with someone at least once" he said calmly

"And you are telling me that Hank G. Pataki agreed to that" she said not convinced.

"Hank is a man of his word" said Preston fixing his shirt properly "always" he added.

 ***Flashback: Pre-K***

Hank had started his reign of terror about a week before, and Preston had never truly spoken to him before unless he counted the day he tumbled down his construction of cubes. Preston was smaller than the rest of the boys his age and his glasses looked so big in his tiny face. One day as he was playing with a stuffed bear from his favorite cartoon, Hank was stomping by; he was wearing a dark pink shirt with blue pants. Hank didn't notice Preston sitting in the floor and quickly tripped with him. Enraged Hank grabbed Preston by his sweater and was about to punch him in the face when he suddenly stopped and let him go.

"You are not worth it" He said in soft squeaky child voice. Hank quickly dropped him when he noticed Preston's bear on the floor.

"I have the blue bear" he said quietly. Preston's eyes grew big as he heard Hank's words.

"Captain SpaceBear?!" Preston exclaimed.

"yeah the one" Hank said trying to act cool.

"I didn't know you also liked the show" Preston said.

"I don't it was a dumb present from Grandpa" Hank said crossing his arms.

"Oh ..." said Preston sadly.

"Don't make that dumb face. I can give him to you" said Hank nervously.

"You would!" said Preston happily.

"Yeah…yeah… tomorrow… same place be there" said Hank

The next day Hank brought the bear for Preston and Preston thanked him happily. Preston looked at the detail of the bear and how clean and well-kept it was.

"does this makes us friends" said Preston confused as he didn't have any friends.

Hank blushed embarrassed. "What...maybe I don't...know..." said Hank

Preston extended his free hand and said "Preston Heyerdahl, nice to meet you "said Preston.

Hank shook it firmly even as a little kid. "Henry G. Pataki" he said

Preston quickly asked "What is the G stand for?" Hank only gave Preston a none of your business stare.

"But we are friends now" Preston pleaded.

Hank let out a frustrated sigh "If you tell anyone I will beat you up, don't care if we are friends "said Hank

Preston only nodded.

"It is Gerald"

 ***Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time I been busy, depressed, among other things like a throat infection. I hope I can update soon. LUV Fallen***


End file.
